Get Me Good
by arysa13
Summary: Clarke has a mission: get into Bellamy Blake's hotel room and retrieve the stolen jewellery. Don't get distracted. It's a little hard though when Bellamy himself is kind of a distraction.
1. Chapter 1

This is not Clarke's first mission. Hell, it's not even her first time going undercover. And that's probably why everyone, including herself, is so surprised when she screws up so badly.

She starts off fine. Good, even. She reads the case file, knows the guy she's looking for. Bellamy Blake, ex cop turned jewel thief extraordinaire, according to the file. He's very good looking, with dark curls and eyes, freckles scattered across his handsome face. Mischievous eyes and lips that she's like to bite into. He's probably a bit of a womaniser, Clarke can tell. So it's obvious what her play is: she'll have to seduce him.

Not _actually_ seduce him, of course. She just needs to get into his room so she can get the diamond necklace back. According to Raven, it should be in his hotel room somewhere. So the plan is, meet Blake at the bar he's been frequenting, have a drink with him. Slip something into his drink and then suggest they go to his room, where he should promptly conk out from the sleeping pills. That should give her enough time to search the room, find the jewels and get the hell out of there.

Raven helps her dress up. The dress she wears, red of course, shows off her assets nicely and doesn't leave a thing to the imagination. Her cleavage is practically spilling out and if she knows one thing about men it's that they'll do anything for a nice pair of boobs. Raven's suggests a gun, though they don't expect this to be a dangerous mission, but Clarke really doesn't have anywhere to put it. Eventually Raven just tells her to call if she gets in any trouble, and backup will be there right away.

At 9pm, Clarke walks into the bar, and looks around surreptitiously, trying to spot him without being obvious about it. The bar is dimly lit and it's mainly filled with old drunks and some frat boys. There aren't many women in the bar at all and she knows she sticks out like a sore thumb in her clingy red dress and her immaculate golden curls, but of course that's the plan. She wants to be noticed so that Bellamy will approach her. She eventually spots him sitting by the bar. He's talking to another guy, a white guy with the kind of sneering face that you want to punch.

Clarke approaches the bar, ignoring the appreciative looks she gets from the other patrons, and as she gets closer she realises (and this is the first step in her undoing) that Bellamy Blake is a lot more attractive than the photo in his case file had let on. He's not just handsome, he's drop dead gorgeous. The kind of devastatingly hot that makes Clarke's stomach flip over and her knees tremble from just the sight of him. _If the sleeping pill doesn't work it won't be so bad_ , she thinks, and that should be her first clue that she should get out of there immediately. But of course, she ignores the warning signs and walks over to the bar, close enough for him to hear her, but not so close that it looks like she's interested in him.

She glances at him as the bartender makes her drink, and she's pleased to find he's already looking at her, his eyes flicking down her body like he's appraising her. She should feel outraged, she knows, to have the man surveying her so brazenly, but instead she's tingling with excitement. She ignores him, pulling out her phone and pretending to text while until the bartender hands her drink over.

Clarke purposefully drops her purse as she hands some money over, scattering the contents all over the floor. She gives her phone a little kick in the right direction (she figures if it breaks her boss will just issue her a new one) and it skids over and lands at Bellamy's feet. Clarke pretends not to notice as she gathers the coins and make up that have spilled out of her bag. She's just got the last thing back in the purse when a pair of men's shoes stop directly in front of her. She pauses a moment, knowing that he'll be looking down at her, and from where he's standing he'll have an excellent vantage point to look directly down her dress, before she stands up, a little less graciously than she would have liked. Her slight stumble however, causes Bellamy to reach out and grab her arm to steady her. Clarke smiles at him to know she's alright and he lets go immediately, the skin where his hand had been somehow tingling at his touch.

"I think you dropped this," he drawls easily and his deep voice sends a lurch to Clarke's stomach. _Get a grip,_ she tells herself, before responding to Bellamy's comment.

"Thanks," she says, a little breathily, taking the phone from him and putting it back in her clutch. "I'm such a klutz," she laughs. Guys love that helpless damsel shit. Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her but doesn't respond.

"Right, well, I should get back to my friend," he says, turning away.

"Wait!" Clarke stops him, a little too eagerly. He turns back to her expectantly. "Let me buy you a drink to say thank you." It's a little much, she knows. All he did was hand her the phone she dropped, but it's all she can think of to keep him interested. She's a little put out the cleavage thing hadn't worked.

"Alright then," he agrees, because who's ever going to turn down a free drink from a pretty girl? She turns back to the bar and has to order herself another drink as well, seeing as in the time she was talking to Bellamy some random guy had started drinking her drink.

Clarke's pride is placated a little when she turns back to Bellamy to hand him his drink to find him staring at her ass. She figures he's just more into asses than tits. He blushes a little when she catches him looking at she smirks at him.

"I'm Claire, by the way," Clarke tells him, giving him her usual fake name for undercover missions.

"Bellamy," Bellamy replies. "You want to join us?" he nods towards his friend.

"Sure," Clarke agrees. He places a hand on the small of her back as he leads her back to his friend just down the bar and Clarke can feel the heat of his palm through her dress. It unnerves her that he manages to have such an effect on her physically. Sure, it's been a while since she's had sex. Months. But this is something else entirely. She glances at him and he grins at her. His boyish smile sends heat throughout her entire body and she's knows pretty much screwed by that point. Or at least, she wants to be. By him, preferably.

"This is Murphy," Bellamy introduces her to his friend and she holds her hand out to shake. "Murphy, this is Claire." Murphy takes her hand and kisses it sloppily rather than shaking it.

"Charmed," he winks. "You can call me John."

"Literally no one calls you that," Bellamy snorts and Murphy glares at him. "You know what," Bellamy turns to Clarke. "Let's go sit somewhere else. Murphy's kind of a dick. Don't know why I thought it would be a good idea to introduce you." He rolls his eyes and Murphy lets out a squawk of protest but he doesn't follow them as Bellamy leads Clarke to a secluded booth.

Clarke briefly considers that maybe this shouldn't be so easy. She's barely said two sentences to the man, but it doesn't seem to matter to him. Maybe it's just obvious how badly she wants him. _You can't sleep with him, Clarke,_ she reminds herself. But the fact that she really does want to sleep with him makes it easier to convince him that she does.

"So, Claire," Bellamy says, once they're sitting in the booth. Clarke brushes her knee against his under the table, accidentally-on-purpose. If he notices he doesn't give anything away. "What brings you here? No offence but it doesn't really seem like your kind of scene." He gestures to her dress and his eyes linger a little too long on her breasts. Okay, so maybe he was just being polite before. He definitely likes boobs.

"I got stood up at a restaurant down the road," Clarke sighs. "This was the first bar I came across. I wanted something to help me forget my humiliation."

"A drink?" Bellamy guesses.

"Or something," Clarke adds, her eyes skimming down his body as she moves a little closer to him. She hears his breath hitch and she knows she's got him where she wants him.

"And what about you, Bellamy? Were you waiting for someone else when I showed up?" Clarke asks, just to break the silence.

"I think you were exactly who I was waiting for," Bellamy smirks, having recovered from Clarke's obvious suggestion. His fingers lightly brush her thigh under the table, testing to see if she's okay with it. She's more than okay with it, and she shivers under his touch, wetness already gathering between her legs. She wants him, bad. She tries again to remind herself she can't actually have sex with him, but her body isn't really listening to her.

Bellamy leans in to her and her heart leaps pathetically and her pussy clenches in anticipation, thinking he's going to kiss her for a moment. But he just presses his lips against her ear and whispers, "Sorry if I'm being too forward, but my hotel is just around the corner. Do you want to get out of here?"

Clarke manages to keep her head just enough to remember why she's there, and she slips the drugs into his drink while his breath fans against her ear.

"Yes," she whispers. Bellamy pulls back and downs the remainder of his drink. Clarke hopes they make it to his hotel room before the drugs kick in.

Bellamy grabs her hand and drags her from the bar, not bothering to tell Murphy he's leaving. He kisses her as soon as they're out on the street and she's pressing herself against him, and she can feel from the hardness pressing through his jeans that he's as into this as she is. The short walk to his hotel room is a blur all sane thought leaves her as she loses herself in his mouth, hot on hers, his hands burning on her skin. She briefly wonders if the drugs are even going to work on him as he kicks his hotel room door open and pushes her inside, but the next second his hand sneaks under her dress and her mission is forgotten. She pulls at his shirt until he shrugs it off, and her dress shortly follows it to the floor and barely a moment passes before Bellamy's lips find the pulse point on her neck and he devours her greedily, backing her toward the bed. She moans, low and guttural as his rough fingers slip into her panties, teasing her folds, gently pressing against her clit. She falls back against the bed and Bellamy is quick to follow her, his hand still caressing her wet slit while his mouth finds its way to her hardened nipple.

"Bellamy," she moans, canting her hips towards him as a finger, and then another slides inside her. She's so _close_ , and he's so good. She's panting and writhing as he thrusts his fingers into her, bringing her closer and closer to her desired destination. "Bellamy, I'm going to come," she tells him, breathing hard, her voice shaky. But she never gets the chance because as soon as the words have left her mouth he collapses on top of her, passed out. She gasps in surprise as his weight falls on her, and moans in desperate frustration when she realises he isn't going to be finishing the job.

It's only after she's selfishly bemoaned the loss of his fingers moving inside her that she remembers what she's really supposed to be doing. Right, the drugs. The jewellery. The mission.

"Fuck," she swears, pushing Bellamy's lifeless form away from her and rolling off the bed. She's incredibly horny at this point and desperately just wants to get herself off, but she's screwed up this mission enough already and she doesn't need to make it worse. She has to find the necklace.

She doesn't bother getting dressed as she pulls the hotel room apart, and she eventually finds a small briefcase in a hidden compartment in the wardrobe. She pulls the case out and drops to her knees, her hands shaking in anticipation as she flicks it open. There it is, the stolen diamond necklace, even more spectacular in real life. She grins, snapping the case closed. Mission accomplished. Or, almost at least.

"Put down the case, Clarke," she hears a deep voice behind her and she whips her head around to see a shirtless Bellamy pointing a gun at her head.

"How do you know my name?" she asks dumbly, voicing the first thought that comes into her head.

"Doesn't matter. Put the jewels down and I'll let you live," he growls.

"But you drank the drink… I put drugs in it," Clarke frowns, still not obeying his commands. She's way too confused to actually do what he says right now.

"No, I drank _your_ drink. Now, you've got three seconds," Bellamy warns. "One…" Clarke sets the case down, slowly raising her hands above her head, her heart thumping in her chest. Fuck. She's totally fucked this up and now she's going to get shot in the head and someone's going to find her dead in her underwear. Well, at least it's nice underwear.

"Get on the bed," Bellamy orders. Clarke keeps her hands in the air as she walks over to the bed, sitting down at the head, her lips pursed. Bellamy walks over, still pointing the gun. He pulls a pair of handcuffs out of the top drawer of the bedside table, and while he's momentarily distracted Clarke kicks the gun from his right hand and tries to make a run for it. He's faster though and he quickly has her pinned to the bed, his body weighing down on her, his face only inches from hers. She hates the way her breath hitches at the proximity. Fuck this guy. (She's a little put out she never got the chance).

He smirks as he pulls away, cuffing her to the bed in the process.

"Well, this was fun," he says, putting his shirt and shoes back on. "Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"I hate you," is all Clarke can manage. She still can't figure out how he knew who she was, but she knows he must have known the whole time and would probably laugh about it later. How she fucked up the mission in her desperate attempt to fuck a guy. She's ashamed just thinking about it. She's also pissed that he was evil enough to bring her to the brink of orgasm and then leave her hanging. Bellamy just winks at her, picking up the briefcase and saunters out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck," Clarke swears again, dropping her head to the pillow. How the fuck is she going to explain this one to her boss? Especially considering her boss is her mother. Though judging from her predicament Bellamy has left her in, she'll have plenty of time to think about it.

* * *

 **So this is the third fic in my two week challenge. At this stage I don't have any immediate plans to continue it, but in the future (once I'm done with the two weeks) I might come back and add to it, so let me know if you'd be interested in that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning, I am making this up as I go along so it's probably going to be full of plot holes.**

* * *

It's not the first time Clarke has had to be rescued from a mission, but it certainly is the most embarrassing, and not just because she's handcuffed to a bed in her (admittedly very nice) underwear.

The first rescue was when she was a rookie, and she was pulled from the operation because it turned out to be more dangerous than expected. So, not her fault.

This time, totally her fault.

"Do _not_ say anything," she says as soon as Harper and Monroe walk into the room dressed as cleaning ladies. It's the next morning and Clarke had not really had much sleep on account of being handcuffed to a bed all night. Seriously, what had taken them so long? Harper and Monroe look at each other with huge smirks on their faces. Clarke scowls at them.

"Will you just get me out of these things?" she huffs.

Back at headquarters, wearing last night's dress, she bypasses her mother's office (she doesn't particularly feel like explaining how she managed to let Blake get away last night) in favour of a different Blake. She had plenty of time to think last night and it hadn't taken her very long to figure out how Bellamy knew who she was.

She finds Octavia leaning over Maya's desk, laughing about something. She's not going to be laughing much longer. Clarke strides up to her, shoves her away from Maya's desk and pins her against the wall roughly, grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"Oh my god," Maya jumps up.

"Like it rough, do you Griffin?" Octavia smirks.

"No relation," Clarke spits. "That's what you said." Octavia's smirk drops.

"Clarke," Octavia starts, but Clarke doesn't really want to hear it.

"Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Clarke growls.

"Of course I knew you would," Octavia rolls her eyes. "I can't even believe you believed me in the first place." Clarke can hardly believe it either, but she had trusted Octavia, and Blake wasn't an uncommon name and Octavia and Bellamy even had different ethnicities for crying out loud.

"What's going on?" Maya asks. Clarke ignores her.

"So what is he? Cousin?" Clarke asks.

"Brother," Octavia corrects. Clarke sneers at her. Of course they'd known Octavia had a brother, but according to records, they'd been separated when Octavia was ten and hadn't seen each other since.

"I'm going to kill you, you fucking traitor," she says angrily, and she's about to as well, but her mother's voice cuts through her rage.

"That really won't be necessary, Clarke," Abby says sternly. "Let her go."

"Mom, you don't understand," Clarke protests. "She's the reason Bellamy got away. He's her _brother._ She told him who I was."

"I know," Abby sighs. "Clarke, meet me in my office. Octavia, come with me." Clarke scowls but she lets go of Octavia, shooting a glare over her shoulder as she makes her way to her mother's office. Abby joins her a few minutes later.

"What did you do with her?" Clarke asks.

"She's in one of the holding cells," Abby says, sitting at her desk across from Clarke. "She'll need to be questioned."

"I'll do it," Clarke volunteers. Abby looks at her disparagingly. Clarke doesn't back down, glaring at her mother defiantly.

.

"I'll do the questioning," Abby tells her daughter. "You can watch," she relents. "But first, tell me what happened last night."

"He knew who I was," Clarke says. "He didn't drink the drink with the drugs in it. Then he over powered me and handcuffed me."

"In your underwear," Abby points out disapprovingly. Clarke curses Harper and Monroe internally. "Seduction is a good technique. But you're only supposed to _pretend_ to seduce them."

"Well, I would have blown my cover if I hadn't," Clarke defends.

"So you get into the room, and if he tries to take it any further you knock him out with your hand. Clarke, you're a seasoned professional. You know how this works. Don't play dumb with me," Abby warns. Clarke purses her lips, hating how easily her mother can see through her. "I'm taking you off the case."

"What? Why?" Clarke exclaims.

"You're attracted to him. It's fine, it happens," Abby shrugs. "But maybe we'll put Monroe on it. She won't have that trouble."

"Mom, I swear I'm fine," Clarke pleads. "Give me another chance." It's pretty much a matter of honour now. He outsmarted her and now she has to do the same thing to him. Abby looks at her daughter thoughtfully.

"Fine," she gives in. "I'll go and talk to Octavia now. You go and get Raven and you two can watch from the observation room."

Clarke meets Raven in the observation room.

"You're going to tell me exactly what happened last night, right?" Raven grins.

"I was going to but then you took all night to send someone to get me," Clarke scowls. "I could have been dead."

"Octavia assured me you weren't dead," Raven says.

"If everyone knew she was a spy, why wasn't she locked up earlier?" Clarke grumbles.

"Newsflash Clarke, we're all spies," Raven grins. Clarke doesn't respond as Abby walks into the interrogation room with Octavia. Abby glances at the two way mirror before turning her back to Clarke and Raven.

"She's not even handcuffed," Clarke says in annoyance.

"Clearly Abby doesn't think she's a threat," Raven shrugs.

"Why is she the one who's a traitor but I'm the one who got handcuffed?" Clarke mutters. Raven just laughs at her.

"So, why didn't you tell us you found your brother?" Abby says to Octavia.

"He only found me recently," Octavia explains. "We were separated when our mother died. I didn't tell you because it's none of your business."

"But you told him about Clarke's plans," Abby reminds her sternly.

"Look, the truth is, he didn't steal the jewellery," Octavia tells her. "Okay, he did. _But_ they were already stolen we he stole them. The necklace he has is a fake."

"That doesn't make sense, Octavia," Abby says. "If it's fake, why did he care if Clarke took it or not?"

"Look, I don't know that much about it. All I know is what he told me," Octavia shrugs.

"Then we're going to have to get you to bring him in. Just to talk to him," Abby says carefully.

"No," Octavia glares. Clarke looks at Raven in disgust.

"I don't get it. She's been with Indra almost ten years, since her mother died, and yet she's showing more loyalty to some brother she barely knows," Clarke huffs.

"He's her only blood relation," Raven shrugs. "If I had any I'd probably do anything for them."

"Octavia," Abby says sternly. "If he's innocent, it won't matter."

"I promised him I wouldn't turn him in. Besides, you guys aren't the authorities. If the cops found out half the illegal stuff you do for our clients you'd all be in jail for life," Octavia points out. Abby sighs.

"Fine, have it your way," she shrugs. She gets up and leaves the room, joining Clarke and Raven in the observation room.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clarke asks.

"Well, we can't let her go, obviously, she'll go running straight to Bellamy. But we can't really keep her here against her will. I'll see if Indra can talk some sense into her," Abby says. "In the meantime, we'll try and find Bellamy ourselves. Did you manage to track him down Raven?"

"Not yet," Raven shakes her head. "We have security footage of him outside the hotel getting into a car with another guy, but we can't seem to find the car now. It's stolen, obviously. I'm guessing they ditched it somewhere."

"White guy? Sneery face?" Clarke asks.

"Could be," Raven nods. "Wasn't great footage but he was definitely white."

"John Murphy," Clarke tells her. "If he's using his real name."

"I'll check it out," Raven promises.

"I'll speak to Indra," says Abby. "And you, Clarke, can explain to the Wallaces why they don't have their necklace back yet."

* * *

"We found Murphy," Raven approaches Clarke where she's slumped at her desk. She's changed back into normal clothes now after finally showering and getting out of her red dress. Clarke sits up and waits for Raven to elaborate. "He's been in prison twice already for robbery. We got in contact with Emori and she says he sells a lot of stolen goods through her. Also he has a huge crush on her and will tell her anything," Raven grins.

"So where is he?" Clarke prompts. Raven hands her the address.

"Do you need back up?" Raven asks.

"You know you can't go out in the field Raven," Clarke sighs.

"Worth a shot," Raven smiles sadly. "You probably should have some back up though, even if it's not me."

"I'll come," Indra interrupts, coming up behind Raven. "Octavia requested we bring him in unharmed. She's not happy about it at all, but she needs to realise her loyalty to us needs to come first."

"Harper and Monroe can come too," Clarke decides. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Murphy and Blake are squatting in a dingy house that has a for lease sign on it, and according to Emori they probably have more guys with them. She also says that none of them are really bad guys, but Clarke has a hard time believing that.

The house is dead silent as Clarke, Indra, Harper and Monroe approach, but Clarke is sure they're inside. It is after midnight after all, she's hoping they're all asleep.

"Alright, so remember, Monroe, you find the diamonds. Indra and Harper, we'll take on the guys, but remember Blake is mine," Clarke tells them.

"We know Clarke, we saw you handcuffed to his bed," Harper grins. "Kinky."

"If you bring that up one more time I swear I will murder you," Clarke growls. "Are you ready?" Indra, Monroe and Harper all nod. Clarke sends Harper and Monroe around the back while she and Indra jimmy open the front living room window. She gets her gun out ready and Indra pulls out a machete. They make their way down the hall, Clarke leading the way with Indra at the ready behind her. The first room they check belongs to Murphy, and Clarke nudges him awake with her gun.

"Don't scream," she tells him when he opens his eyes. "Show Indra where the jewellery is or she'll cut off your head." As if to prove the point, Indra yanks Murphy out of the bed (thankfully he's wearing underwear) and holds her machete to his neck.

"Where's Bellamy's room?" Clarke asks.

"There are only three bedrooms," Murphy says dryly. "I'm sure you can find it." Indra yanks Murphy's hair. "Ow," he says flatly. "Fine, it's next door to mine."

"Now show me the jewellery," Indra growls. Clarke leaves her to it and heads next door to Bellamy's room. He's asleep, as Murphy had been, lying on his stomach. Clarke silently makes her way over to him, cuffs at the ready. In one swift move she gets one wrist in a cuff, swinging her leg over his sleeping body so she's straddling him. He wakes with a start and Clarke presses her gun to his head.

"Good morning, darling," she says sweetly, grabbing his other arm and cuffing his hands behind him.

"What?" Bellamy groans, turning his head slightly so he can see her. "Fuck," he says when he realises the situation. "Clarke Griffin?"

"Surprised to see me?" Clarke asks.

"More than I should be," Bellamy snorts. "Took you long enough to find me."

"It's only been one day, asshole," Clarke rolls her eyes. "And reminder that I have a gun to your head," Clarke points out.

"You're not going to kill me," Bellamy says matter-of-factly. "I could easily overpower you right now."

"You're handcuffed," Clarke reminds him.

"Still," Bellamy says. Clarke figures he must be all talk because he doesn't move to throw her off. She slides off him and pulls him to his feet. He's still fucking gorgeous of course and Clarke's eyes settle on his bare chest for a moment before she flicks her gaze back up to his face. It's pretty dark in the room but she's fairly sure he's smirking at her. He, like Murphy, also has underwear on, which Clarke can't help feel a little disappointed by. Still, at least she's getting him back for leaving her in her underwear.

"Let's go, big shot," Clarke demands, still pointing the gun at his head. She can see him roll his eyes in the dim light from the moon, but he turns and walks towards the door.

"Can I put some clothes on?" Bellamy asks.

"No." Clarke hears him mutter something under his breath but she doesn't bother asking him to repeat it. She takes him to the living room where Indra still has her machete at Murphy's throat, and Harper and Monroe have two other guys on their knees, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"These two weren't exactly asleep," Monroe smirks. "They were too preoccupied to hear us come in."

"Not the time, Monroe," Clarke sighs. "Have you got the necklace?" Harper holds up the case.

"Should we bring them all in?" Harper asks.

"May as well," Clarke shrugs. "Let's get them back to headquarters."


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short but it's better than nothing, right?**

* * *

Despite it being the middle of the night, there are still a fair amount of people working and all the ladies back at headquarters gather around to watch as Clarke, Indra, Harper and Monroe march the guys through the hallways in their underwear.

"Is this really necessary?" Bellamy asks Clarke.

"Embarrassing, isn't it?" Clarke says sweetly.

"I'm not so concerned about myself," Bellamy assures her. "But did you have to do this to Monty? He's a good kid."

"Isn't he a criminal like the rest of you?" Clarke asks him.

"He's just a hacker. That's not that bad. Besides, you tried to drug me, you aren't exactly innocent yourself," Bellamy scoffs.

"God, you talk way too much," Clarke groans. She turns to Indra who is right behind her. "Take these guys to the holding cells. Get Maya to find them some clothes. Harper, get the necklace to Raven so she can find out if it's fake or not. I'm going to question Bellamy."

"Do I get clothes too?" Bellamy asks.

"Not until I say you do," Clarke tells him.

"Clarke," says Abby, appearing from out of nowhere. "Let him have some clothes and some sleep. You can question him in the morning when you're both refreshed."

"When will you let me do things my way?" Clarke scowls.

"I did let you do things your way, remember? You ended up handcuffed to a bed," Abby reminds her. Bellamy chuckles and Clarke shoots daggers at him.

"You must be the boss," Bellamy says to Abby. "I'm Bellamy."

"I know who you are, Bellamy," Abby says, her mouth twitching in an almost smile. "Take them to long term confinement."

"Wait, can I see my sister?" Bellamy asks. "Is she okay?"

"Your sister's fine, unfortunately," Clarke snorts. "You can see her when we walk past her cell."

* * *

Clarke doesn't really sleep that night because she's too busy thinking about Bellamy. And _no,_ not in a sexual way. At least, not much. It's mostly because she just wants to question him and make him pay for making a fool out of her. But also, he does look really good in just his underwear. Too bad her mom made Maya give him clothes.

And okay maybe she's been feeling a little sexually frustrated ever since that night where he left her handcuffed to the bed, but she's not about to do anything about it because if she gets herself off now she knows she'll only be thinking of him and his goddamn sexy smirk and toned chest. Which is, obviously, out of the question. So she focuses on mentally preparing a list of questions to ask him in the morning.

She's up at the crack of dawn, and since she stayed the night at headquarters instead of going home, she immediately drags Bellamy from his cell to the interrogation room. Raven and Abby are right there with her, following her to Bellamy's cell.

"So, Octavia was telling the truth, the diamonds we got from Bellamy are fake," Raven tells her.

"Great," Clarke says sarcastically. "We're literally no closer to getting the necklace back to Dante Wallace."

"Bellamy may not have it, but he might know something about where it is," Raven points out.

"Are you sure you don't want me to question him, Clarke?" Abby asks.

"Mom, I'm sure," Clarke assures her as they reach Bellamy's cell. Although it's probably too nice to be called a cell. It's more like a downscale motel room. They really treat their prisoners too well. Clarke unlocks the door and glares at Bellamy as he grins at her from where he's sitting on the bed.

"Good morning," he says, and Clarke scowls harder at him.

"Come on," she says, cuffing him and pushing out of the cell. Clarke takes him into the interrogation room while Abby and Raven enter the observation room.

"Is that your mom?" Bellamy asks Clarke after he's sitting across from her. Clarke doesn't bother to sit, feeling more of an advantage while she's looking down on him.

"I'll be asking the questions," Clarke tells him.

"So ask me something," Bellamy returns.

"The necklace you have is a fake," Clarke starts.

"Not a question," Bellamy points out. Clarke can feel herself getting frustrated with him already.

"What happened to the real one?" Clarke asks him.

"I have no idea," Bellamy shrugs. "Someone obviously stole the real one and replaced it with a fake. Which is the one I stole."

"So you have no idea where the real one might be?" Clarke presses.

"No," Bellamy says flatly. Clarke isn't totally convinced but she carries on anyway.

"Who are you working for?" she asks. "Why do you want the necklace?"

"It's worth six mil, Clarke. Who wouldn't want it?" Bellamy snorts.

"Who are you working for?" Clarke repeats. She's pretty certain he's not after it for his own gain.

"I'm not working for anyone," Bellamy says petulantly, clearly lying. Clarke narrows her eyes at him.

"Has Octavia been telling you a lot about us?" Clarke asks.

"Not really," Bellamy admits. "Not until my name came up and she felt the need to warn me."

"If you knew who I was the whole time, why did you engage with me?" Clarke asks.

"If I didn't engage you would have found a different tactic. I needed to make sure you weren't going to follow me," Bellamy says. It makes sense, but Clarke's not totally satisfied.

"You didn't have to get me out of my dress," she scowls.

"That part was just for fun," Bellamy winks. Clarke pretends to be immune to his glinting eyes and wicked smirk but in truth she's feeling the heat. It's probably a good thing Abby hadn't let her question him in his underwear.

"Why didn't you stop sooner?" Clarke huffs. She's not entirely sure this line of questioning is necessary but she's still frustrated with him and she's forgotten all the other things she was planning to ask him.

"Oh, I see what this is about," Bellamy says knowingly, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face, making Clarke's heart race and her palms sweat. "You're upset I didn't get you off." Heat immediately rushes to Clarke's face and Bellamy's smirk only grows wider.

"That is not what this is about," she says hotly, aware that her mother is standing in the next room listening to this conversation.

"Sure it is," Bellamy says nonchalantly, seemingly unaware of Clarke's discomfort, or perhaps spurred on by it. "You're pissed that I got you all hot and bothered-," he's saying and Clarke cuts him off.

"That's enough, Bellamy." Bellamy ignores her.

"… that I brought you right to the edge and then didn't follow through," he grins triumphantly. Clarke is blushing furiously, but she refuses to let him get to her.

"It's okay, Bellamy," she says, feigning a calmness she doesn't feel, "some men just don't have the skill." Bellamy's jaw drops then and Clarke is the one to feel triumphant. "This interview is over," she says tersely, striding out of the room. Abby and Raven meet her at the door. Abby is looking at her disapprovingly while Raven is just grinning. "Don't say anything," she warns them.

* * *

They realise they have to let Bellamy, Octavia, and the other guys go, seeing as they don't really have any reason to keep them. Strangely, Bellamy feels the need to come and say goodbye to her.

"Just thought I'd let you know I'm leaving now," Bellamy tells her. "Sorry you didn't get what you were after."

"We'll be keeping an eye on you," Clarke warns him. He still obviously wants the necklace, and there's no way Clarke is going to let him get to it first.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he winks. "Oh, and by the way. What you said before. I do have the skill. I'd be happy to show you sometime."

"In your dreams, you pig," Clarke spits at him.

"Count on it," he winks again and Clarke is glad he's already turning to go before he sees her blushing. Why, oh why does she have to be attracted to him? Octavia leaves with him, though Abby has given her the option to stay. Indra is disappointed to say the least.

After the Blakes and their associates are gone, Maya approaches Clarke carefully.

"Clarke I think you need to see this," she says, handing Clarke a tablet. Clarke looks at the image on the screen, a photo of a relatively famous actress that she vaguely recognises but can't name off the top of her head. What really catches her attention though is the adornment the actress has around her neck. It looks exactly like the necklace Clarke is looking for.

"Maya, who is this?" Clarke asks.

"Lexa Lindgren," Maya says. "This picture is a few years old now but when I saw it I knew this was the necklace."

"You think she sold it to the Wallaces and has now stolen it back?" Clarke asks.

"I mean, it's not totally implausible," Maya shrugs. "She's going to an awards ceremony this weekend. I can get you into the after party she's going to."

"Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no idea if this is good or not.**

* * *

It's been ages since Clarke has been to a good party, and she's actually really looking forward to this one, even if it is for work. Who says she can't have a good time as well?

"How do I look?" she asks, twirling around in front of Raven's desk so she can give her opinion. The outfit she's wearing consists of a black dress with a tight bodice, the skirt flaring out in order to make it easy to access the gun strapped to her thigh. Her hair falls in waves around her face to cover the device she has in her ear. Not that they expect Lexa to be dangerous, but Clarke's not taking any chances this time. The ensemble is completed with the fake necklace they'd taken from Bellamy.

"Hot," Raven grins. "You remember your cover, right?"

"I'm Candace Casey and I'm an up and coming actress and Lexa Lindgren's biggest fan," Clarke recites.

"Great," Raven nods. "I'll be in your ear the whole time and we've got Indra and Harper on standby so if anything goes wrong we'll be able to get you out immediately. I won't have a visual but I'll be able to hear everything."

"This really isn't necessary," Clarke sighs. It's at her mother's insistence that she takes all these extra precautions, and she understands that Abby is just trying to protect her (and the operation) but just because she screwed up _one time_ doesn't mean she needs to be treated like a baby.

"I know, but it will keep your mom happy," Raven tells her. Clarke nods reluctantly.

"Any news on Bellamy?" Clarke asks.

"Monroe is still tailing him. He appears to be living in his own apartment with Octavia. Monroe hasn't noticed anything unusual yet," Raven informs her.

"Okay, keep me updated," Clarke says.

"Monroe can probably get pictures of him in the shower if you want," Raven smirks.

"I hate you."

* * *

The after party is being held at some exclusive club Clarke has never been to before, and tonight it has been specifically hired out for the after party of this awards ceremony. Clarke gets in easily, Maya having done her job of getting her on the list, and she checks her purse and coat and scopes out the place, trying to get a glimpse of Lexa Lindgren. She can't see her, but she can see plenty of other famous people, and honestly it's kind of exhilarating.

"Are you inside?" Clarke hears Raven in her ear. Clarke almost nods before remembering Raven can't see her.

"Yes," she says. "I can't see Lexa anywhere."

"She might not be there yet," Raven muses. "That's okay, gives you time to check out the place. Oh, hold on, Monroe's calling me." Raven disconnects for a second while she talks to Monroe. She's back on the line a few seconds later.

"Is everything okay?" Clarke asks.

"Monroe's still tailing Bellamy. She says he's outside the club," Raven tells her.

" _What_?" Clarke fumes, at the same time her stomach drops at the mention of his name. "This can't be a coincidence. Do you think he followed me here?"

"Go and find him," Raven instructs her. "Get him to leave. He might jeopardize the operation."

"I'd say it's highly likely he will," Clarke mutters, heading back towards the entrance of the club. She spots Bellamy striding in immediately, looking effortlessly gorgeous as usual, and marches up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she snaps.

"Oh, hey, Clarke," Bellamy grins. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Did you follow me here?" she accuses.

"No, I'm guessing you saw the same buzzfeed article as me," Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"Buzzfeed article?" Clarke questions.

"That's where Maya got the picture," Raven says in Clarke's ear.

"Ten times Lexa Lindgren looked better than all your faves?" Bellamy prompts. Clarke groans. Of course Maya gets her information from buzzfeed.

"How did you even get in here?" Clarke scowls.

"Miller's dad is the bouncer," Bellamy grins. His eyes dart downwards, probably noticing she's wearing his necklace. "You look very nice, by the way."

"Don't start," Clarke huffs. She's not about to tell him he looks nice too, even though he does. He probably already knows and she doesn't need to feed his ego. And she knows he's only complimenting her to get under her skin, because that seems to be why he does everything.

"You're so into him," Raven laughs. "You guys should bang." Clarke rolls her eyes, which Bellamy thankfully seems to think is directed at him.

"You know, since we're both here maybe we should work together," Bellamy suggests.

"No, Bellamy. You need to leave," Clarke demands. "I was here first."

"Suit yourself," Bellamy shrugs. "I see Lexa. Time to make my move." He points up to a balcony on the second story looking over the dancefloor.

"Your move?" Clarke snorts.

"I thought I'd take a leaf out of your book and try my hand at seduction. I'm bound to have more success than you," Bellamy smirks. Clarke just smirks back and he immediately frowns, clearly wondering why she's not scowling at him at usual.

"This I have to see," Clarke grins. Clearly Bellamy hasn't done his research. He shrugs and heads upstairs with Clarke following him.

"Do you think he knows…?" Raven says before trailing off.

"Nope," Clarke says smugly. She stands back and he shoots a look over his shoulder at her as he approaches Lexa. Clarke watches on in amusement as Lexa turns around and Bellamy commences trying to flirt with her. Clarke can't hear what they're saying but it's pretty obvious Lexa is _so_ not interested.

"I wish you could see this Raven," Clarke says under her breath.

"What's going on?" Raven asks in her ear.

"Bellamy is making a total fool of himself," Clarke laughs and she hears Raven give a chuckle too. Lexa turns away and Bellamy makes his way back to Clarke, looking severely put out.

"Well, as it turns out-," he starts.

"She's gay?" Clarke finishes gleefully.

"You knew?" Bellamy scowls. Clarke shrugs and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"My turn," Clarke says smugly, leaving Bellamy and making her way over to Lexa. "Lexa Lindgren?" Clarke says sweetly, tapping Lexa on the shoulder. Lexa's eyes are narrowed when she turns, but she softens when she realises it's not Bellamy.

"Yes?" Lexa says.

"I'm Candace, I'm such a big fan-," Clarke starts, before Lexa cuts her off.

"Where did you get that necklace?" she frowns, her eyes flicking suspiciously from the necklace to Clarke's eyes.

"Oh this?" Clarke fiddles with the necklace. "I had a fake made after I saw you wearing the real thing a few years ago."

"You really are a fan, huh?" Lexa gives a small smile.

"Yeah, I mean, you have such great style," Clarke flutters her eyelashes a little. "Do you still have the necklace?" she cringes inwardly at her blunt question.

"Tone it down, Clarke," Raven warns.

"I mean, did you get to keep it or was it a loan? I would love to see the real thing," Clarke corrects herself, gracefully enough.

"I did get to keep it, it's actually mine. My stylist was trying to force the ugliest necklace I've ever seen on me and I showed her mine and she immediately gave up," Lexa smirks.

"It is beautiful," Clarke says carefully, hoping Lexa will go on without having to be prompted.

"Yeah," she smiles a little sadly. "I don't have it anymore so I can't show you the real thing, unfortunately."

"Really? What happened to it?" Clarke asks interestedly.

"You're not a reporter are you?" Lexa asks. Clarke shakes her head. "Truthfully? It was stolen. The police never found who took it."

"That's terrible," Clarke sympathises. She's pretty sure Lexa is telling the truth. Raven seems to agree. Which means one of two things. Either someone stole the necklace from Lexa and sold it to the Wallaces, or the Wallaces stole it from Lexa themselves. That still doesn't tell her where it is _now._

"Yeah," Lexa agrees. "I try not to think about it or I just get angry."

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it," Clarke says. She's got all the information she needs anyway.

"Do you want a drink?" Lexa asks her. Clarke considers for a moment. She kind of does want a drink, and Lexa is very pretty and clearly interested, but…

"Clarke, your mom says you can't get a drink with her or you'll blow your cover," Raven says. Clarke does her best not to scowl. Of course her mother is there eavesdropping.

"I would love to but unfortunately I have to go and meet a friend," Clarke apologises to Lexa. Lexa looks at her disdainfully, as if she's never had anyone turn her down before.

"Fine, suit yourself," she says haughtily before stalking away.

"What did she say?" Bellamy is immediately at Clarke's side, startling her.

"None of your business," Clarke tells him.

"God, you're stubborn," Bellamy huffs.

"I think it's perfectly reasonable to not tell confidential information to a criminal who wants to ruin my assignment," Clarke points out.

"We could work together, you know," Bellamy suggests.

"I'll tell you what Lexa said if you tell me who you're working for," Clarke reasons, knowing full well he won't go for it. He clamps his mouth shut, proving her right. He glances down at her neck again.

"Hey, is that my necklace?" he frowns.

"If this is some weird tactic to distract me it's not going to work. I know you saw it earlier," Clarke snorts.

"What? When?" Bellamy frowns.

"When you first walked in. You were looking at it, and then you said I looked nice to make a point of it," Clarke reminds him.

"Oh," Bellamy says, looking a little sheepish. "I have to confess I wasn't exactly looking at your neck, Clarke." His gaze flicks down again and Clarke's follows his eyes to her cleavage. She reddens slightly and Bellamy gives a chuckle. God, why does her breath hitch when he does that, and why does her skin tingle whenever he's close to her? It's very distracting, not to mention frustrating.

"What's going on? Is he checking you out? Your mom is frowning super hard right now. She thinks you should leave. I think you should stay and bang Bellamy," Raven starts gushing in Clarke's ear, startling her. She'd forgotten Raven could hear everything. "Bad influence? Come on Abby, I'm a great influence." Clarke cringes. Right, her mother is there too, listening to everything.

"Let me get you a drink," Bellamy suggests. "You seem to be very tightly wound."

"I'm not always like this," Clarke huffs. "It's just-," she stops herself before she finishes the sentence, clamping her mouth shut.

"Me?" Bellamy finishes for her, that wicked glint in his eyes.

"Shut up."

"One drink?" Bellamy offers and Clarke hesitates. She really could use a drink right now.

"Do it," Raven whispers in her ear.

"Okay," Clarke agrees. Bellamy grins delightedly.

"Wait here," he tells her and Clarke nods.

"I'm going to tell Monroe she can go home," Raven tells Clarke. "I think you should be able to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night."

"Is my mom still there?" Clarke asks.

"Nah, she left after telling me I'm a terrible influence on you. You're going to bang him right?" Raven laughs.

"Of course not," Clarke scoffs. "It's just a drink, Raven."

"Whatever you say," Raven cackles.

"Goodbye, Raven," Clarke sighs, pulling the device from her ear and turning it off before shoving it into her cleavage. She looks up towards the bar to see Bellamy talking with a woman and she feels a twinge that feels suspiciously like jealousy. Which is ridiculous of course, she barely even knows him. She has no right to feel anything for him. But then he looks back at her and winks, and Clarke feels her stomach flutter. He grabs the drinks off the bar and saunters back over to her, handing her the drink wordlessly.

"You didn't slip something in this for payback did you?" Clarke raises an eyebrow at him, raising the glass to her lips.

"Was that a joke?" Bellamy grins and Clarke gives a small laugh before taking a sip. "Let's go and find somewhere to sit," Bellamy suggests. Clarke nods and she shivers when Bellamy places a hand on the small of her back to lead her to a secluded seating area.

"You know, we don't have to be on opposite sides," Bellamy says and Clarke slides onto the leather seat next to him. "We could be working together."

"So you've said. But all I'm hearing is that you need my help, and I don't really see why I need yours," Clarke points out.

"Do you know where the necklace is?" Bellamy asks.

"No," Clarke admits. "Do you?" Bellamy shakes his head.

"But two heads are better than one," Bellamy tries.

"Why is this so important to you? Who has so much dirt on you that you so desperately need this six million dollar piece of jewellery?" Clarke asks him.

"Who says I don't just want the six mil for myself?" Bellamy raises his eyebrows. Clarke purses her lips, looking at him pointedly. Bellamy sighs. "I can't tell you who I'm working for."

"I guess we won't be working together then," Clarke shrugs. She downs the rest of her drink quickly and goes to leave.

"Wait," Bellamy places a hand on her knee to stop her and Clarke glances down, feeling the heat from his hand seep through her. She's having a hard time quashing the thoughts she's managed to keep at bay since the first night she met him, of his hand between her legs and his mouth on hers. "I can't tell you who I'm working for, but I can tell you why I need the necklace."

"Okay," Clarke nods. He doesn't remove his hand from her leg and she doesn't make him.

"I got fired from the police force for tampering with evidence, but I was framed," Bellamy explains. "If I get the necklace to a certain someone, they said they'll give me my job back." He looks so earnest, but Clarke can't help but laugh. "What?" he says in confusion.

"I thought it was going to be something far more sinister," she grins. She's feeling far more comfortable now that she's had a drink, and it must have been strong because she's feeling a little lightheaded. Her eyes flick to Bellamy's lips and she's wondering how bad of an idea it would be to sleep with him. She looks him in the eye again and her breath hitches when she sees his expression mirrors her own.

"What are you thinking?" Bellamy murmurs. He still has his hand on her knee and she shifts slightly so she's closer to him, and his hand rests on her inner thigh.

"I'm thinking about the last time," she tells him, her voice low. Her head feels all fuzzy as she leans closer, and she thinks it must be the alcohol. But then, she's only had one drink. She pulls back suddenly, the room spinning, feeling like she's in that half asleep half awake stage and she can't quite pull herself out.

"Bellamy," she groans, reaching out for him.

"Clarke?" he says worriedly, grabbing her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good," she manages.

"Here, let's go outside," Bellamy says, pulling her to her feet. She can barely stand but her wraps a strong arm around her waist and manages to get her outside the club. She half registers him leaning her against the wall, trying to hold her up, but her eyes can't stay open any longer and that's the last thing she remembers before it all goes dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did intend to update this sooner but as I'm making it up as I go along I got kind of stuck. Hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

She wakes up in a bed at headquarters, alone, still wearing last night's dress, but the gun from her thigh is missing. She remembers most of what happened last night, up until Bellamy took her outside, so she has no idea how she got back here, or who drugged her. But for some reason, she's pretty sure it wasn't Bellamy. She sits up just as Maya opens the door to the room.

"Clarke, you're awake!" she says happily. "I'll go and get your mom."

"You really don't have to do that," Clarke cringes. She's pretty sure she's not going to like what her mom has to say. "Can't you get Raven or Harper instead?"

"Abby said to get her as soon as you were awake," Maya says uncertainly.

"Fine," Clarke groans, drawing out the word dramatically before flopping back down on the bed. While Maya is gone Clarke tries to figure out what might have happened and who drugged her and _why_ they drugged her. Possible suspects include Lexa, Bellamy, and whoever Bellamy's working for. Or it could have nothing to do with the mission and it could have been just some random sleazebag who thought she looked like an easy target. Whoever it was clearly hadn't succeeded in whatever they set out to do, because otherwise she's pretty sure she'd be dead or locked up or something equally as horrifying.

Abby walks into the room then, followed by Raven.

"Raven, wait outside," Abby commands, and Raven scowls but steps back outside the door, closing it behind her.

"What happened last night?" Clarke asks, sitting up again as her mother sits on the end of the bed.

"Harper and Indra saved your ass," Abby tells her, looking thoroughly disapproving. "That Blake boy drugged you, and it's lucky they were around to stop him before he did anything to you."

"Are you sure it was him?" Clarke asks uncertainly.

"I don't see who else it could have been," Abby says coldly.

"What about Lexa?" Clarke suggests. "Maybe she-," Clarke tries to theorise but Abby cuts her off.

"That's enough, Clarke," she says. She breathes out a gust of air before continuing. "You're off the case. Indra is taking over. You obviously can't be trusted around this guy."

"But mom!" Clarke protests. "We don't even know if it was him! For all we know his drink was drugged too. He didn't drink any of it."

"Exactly, Clarke," Abby points out. "He didn't drink because he wanted to remain clear headed to carry out whatever sick plot he had in mind for you. I know you think I'm being harsh, but I'm doing this for your own good. He's charming, I get it. But you're smarter than that, and I know you'll see I'm right eventually."

"Where is he now?" Clarke demands to know.

"In long term confinement. He'll stay there until this case is over and we have the necklace back to the Wallaces."

"The Wallaces?" Clarke screws up her nose. "But you heard what Lexa said. It was stolen from her, it doesn't even _belong_ to them."

"But they're the ones paying us," Abby reminds her, standing up to go. "Get some rest, Clarke."

"Am I allowed to see Bellamy?" Clarke asks quickly, before Abby can leave.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Abby purses her lips. "Especially in that dress." Clarke glances down at her overflowing cleavage, looking up again to see Abby shake her head and leave the room. Clarke glares after her until Raven takes Abby's place in the empty doorway.

"Sorry," Raven shrugs. "I tried to stop her from kicking you off the case."

"You don't think Bellamy drugged me, do you?" Clarke questions, throwing herself out of bed. _Get some rest, my ass,_ she thinks.

"I don't know, Clarke," Raven shrugs, looking her over uncertainly. "It seems likely."

"Well, I don't think he did," Clarke says hotly. "And I'm going to at least have the decency to ask him." She marches past Raven into the hallway.

"Aren't you at least going to get changed first?" Raven calls after her, but changing her clothes is what her mother wants so obviously Clarke doesn't even stop to look in a mirror before she storms down to long term confinement and barges into Bellamy's cell. Bellamy actually looks surprised to see her as he springs off his bed, fucking shirtless of course. Clarke's mouth goes dry and she almost forgets why she's there.

"Did you drug me?" she blurts out.

"What?"

"Did. You. Drug. Me."

"Oh, that's why I'm locked up here," Bellamy huffs, folding his arms and Clarke can see he's getting defensive. She can also see every muscle in his arms and it's somewhat distracting. "I can't believe you would ask me that. You're the only one in this room that has tried to drug someone if I recall correctly."

"Relax, I don't think you drugged me," Clarke assures him.

"You don't?" He softens then, his posture sagging slightly.

"My mom does, and probably everyone else," Clarke shrugs. "But I don't."

"Good to know," Bellamy nods firmly. His eyes drag over her then and she's kind of wishing she _had_ bothered to look in a mirror before she came to see him because she's sure she must look a sight.

"My mom kicked me off the case," she says, mostly to distract herself.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I got drugged. I got almost no information. I didn't get the necklace. Oh, and not to mention that time you handcuffed me to a bed," Clarke snorts. Bellamy smirks.

"I'm not apologising for that," he tells her smugly.

"Wouldn't expect you to," Clarke rolls her eyes. "But seriously, you have to help me figure out who _did_ drug me and then maybe we can figure out who has the necklace."

"There was a woman," Bellamy tells her seriously.

"Lexa?" Clarke guesses.

"No, not Lexa," Bellamy shakes his head. "She was talking to me when I was buying the drinks."

"The one you were flirting with?" Clarke says dryly, recalling the dark haired woman.

"Jealous?" Bellamy quirks an eyebrow.

"Not the time, Bellamy," Clarke rolls her eyes. "I wonder if we could get any security footage from the club," she muses.

"Well, I can't do anything while I'm locked up here," Bellamy scowls.

"Look, it's better this way. Now if anything else goes wrong they can't blame you and they'll have to look elsewhere. I'll see if I can get Raven to help me," Clarke says and Bellamy nods.

"Come back soon, it's lonely in here," he grins. Clarke rolls her eyes but she's smiling to herself as she leaves his cell.

She gets changed and cleans herself up before she goes to find Raven, and she grimaces when she sees her reflection. Her mascara is smudged all around her eyes and her hair is a _mess._ No wonder Bellamy was looking at her like she had a third eye. Not that she should care what Bellamy thinks about how she looks, since she's not trying to sleep with him. Not _actively_ trying to sleep with him, anyway.

It doesn't really take much convincing to get Raven to help her, though Raven still doesn't entirely trust Bellamy. But she trusts Clarke, and that's enough. The security footage from the club is easy enough to get a hold of, the sketchy owner sells it to them for a steep price, but Clarke thinks it's worth it. They run through the footage while Abby is busy with another case, and Indra is futilely questioning Bellamy again.

"There," Clarke points to the screen and Raven pauses the video.

"That's the woman?" Raven says thoughtfully. "She's really familiar."

"I'm pretty sure that's the woman Bellamy was talking about," Clarke nods. Raven plays the video again at half speed. Clarke scowls as she watches the woman flirt with Bellamy.

"She's way too old for him," Clarke mutters and Raven just chuckles to herself. They watch as Bellamy turns away for a moment to take his change from the bartender, and sure enough the woman's hand moves over the glasses, so quick it's almost an illusion, but it's definitely there.

"She drugged you," Raven marvels. "Bellamy was telling the truth." She pauses it again and zooms in on the woman's profile.

"I told you," Clarke states. "We have to show my mom so she can let Bellamy go and put me back on the case."

"She's not going to give you the case back," Raven says, shaking her head. "And she's _definitely_ not going to let Bellamy go. You're better off showing it to Indra so she can actually do something with it."

"Like hell am I letting Indra take over my case," Clarke scowls. She likes Indra, and she's good at what she does, but this is _Clarke's_ case. She wants to see it through.

"What are you going to do then?" Raven asks. "You don't even know who this woman is. And your mom won't let you use any equipment or resources."

"Can't you like… run facial recognition or something?" Clarke asks desperately.

"This footage is not exactly great, Clarke. We don't even get a shot of her whole face. There's no way facial recognition is going to pick anything up," Raven tells her.

"You said she looked familiar. Have you seen her before?" Clarke presses. Raven glances at the screen again.

"I'm not sure," she shrugs. Clarke grabs her shoulders and brings her face in close.

"Think," Clarke demands. Raven licks her face.

"Okay, ew," Clarke screws up her nose and pulls away. "Just let me know if you think of it, okay?" Raven rolls her eyes but nods in agreement. Clarke is about to head home, hoping some great plan will come to her if she's in a more comfortable environment, when Maya walks up.

"Clarke, your mom wants to see you," she says before glancing at the computer screen. "Oh hey, I know her," she says and Clarke immediately snaps to attention.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't _know_ her, but when Raven and I were going through the security footage of the Wallaces' place, I'm pretty sure she was there," Maya says. Clarke turns to Raven who is nodding enthusiastically.

"I remember now," she says, turning back to the computer and bringing up the Wallaces' security footage. She quickly fast forwards until she finds what she's looking for.

"And there she is," Raven declares, pausing the video.

"Do you know who she is?" Clarke asks.

"Nope," Raven says and Maya shakes her head.

"Someone will have to talk to the Wallaces again. Meanwhile, my mother calls," Clarke sighs, heading towards her mother's office.

"I told you not to talk to Bellamy," Abby scolds as soon as Clarke shuts the door behind her.

"Are you keeping tabs on me?"

"Well, clearly I need to."

"Let him go, Mom," Clarke sighs. "He didn't drug me. It was some random woman who knows the Wallaces, just go and watch the footage from the club Raven and I just went through."

"I explicitly told you not to work on the case," Abby says sternly. "I'm not letting Bellamy go."

"He hasn't done anything _wrong_ ," Clarke whines.

"I don't like the way he looks at you," Abby admits.

"How does he look at me?" Clarke asks curiously, before she can stop herself. Abby looks at her disapprovingly. "You can't keep him locked up just because he looks at me funny." Abby screws up her mouth in thought. Clarke can see her mother knows she's right.

"Someone needs to watch him," she says finally.

"I'll do it," Clarke volunteers. Abby rolls her eyes. "What? I'm not allowed to actually work on the case, I may as well be of some use."

"Do _not_ let him seduce you," Abby warns.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Clarke lies. She knows her mother sees right through her, but Abby doesn't say any more on the matter.

"I'll have Indra look at the security footage," she says. Clarke nods and goes to leave, figuring she's dismissed. "Clarke," Abby calls after her. "I do trust you, you know."

"I know, Mom," Clarke smiles and heads down to long term confinement to set Bellamy free.

He's wearing his shirt this time, much to Clarke's disappointment.

"You're free to go," Clarke tells him with a grin as she opens the door and leans on the doorframe in a way that she hopes seems casual but sexy.

"Seriously? What's the catch?"

Clarke shrugs. "I helped my mom see the error of her ways," she smirks.

"You got changed," Bellamy notes as he walks over to her.

"Yeah, and showered. I am not a fan of the whole deranged panda look," Clarke screws up her nose. She steps out of the doorway and into the hallway so Bellamy can pass.

"Too be honest, I kind of dug it," Bellamy grins. "You looked like you'd just had a night of great sex," he winks and Clarke finds herself blushing.

"Yeah, well you look like you've been in the jungle for a week," she says quickly, hoping he doesn't notice her pink cheeks. "And you smell like it too. Let's get out of here so you can shower."

"I'm sorry, _let's_?" Bellamy repeats.

"Oh yeah, that's the catch," Clarke tells him. "I have to come with you. You know, to keep an eye on you." The smirk that spreads across Bellamy's face then is positively wicked. Not to mention the dangerous glint in his eye that has Clarke's heart skipping a beat.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," he whispers, sending delightful shivers down Clarke's spine, and she's not quite sure what she's gotten herself into, but she's pretty sure she's going to like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's almost a month since I updated this and honestly it's because I kind of hate it now. I don't really want to continue it, but I also don't want to abandon it so I'm going to try and write one or two more chapters to tie everything up. This chapter probably isn't very good because I think my lack of enthusiasm for the story probably shows in my writing but at least it's something right?**

* * *

So when her mother said to tail Bellamy, she probably didn't mean to literally follow him home and basically move into his apartment. But Clarke likes to do things her own way, and it's not like she has anything better to do since she's not allowed to work on the case and she's yet to be assigned a new one. Abby's only real stipulation was to not let him seduce her. Which will be easy to abide by. Probably. Plus Clarke still kind of wants to find out who Bellamy is working for, and she can't do that if she's keeping her distance.

"Um, what is she doing here?" Octavia asks when Clarke follows Bellamy into his apartment.

"I live here now," Clarke tells her.

"Couldn't you have at least consulted me before you asked your girlfriend to move in with you?" Octavia snorts and Bellamy rolls his eyes.

"Hilarious, O," he says sarcastically. "Apparently she has to keep an eye on me."

"Did your mom kick you off the case?" Octavia asks gleefully. Clarke narrows her eyes at the girl.

"I can't believe I ever considered you a friend."

"You're the one who attacked me," Octavia points out. "I was just trying to help my brother."

"You put my life in danger!" Clarke says indignantly.

"Oh please, your life wasn't in danger," Octavia scoffs. "Your dignity maybe." Bellamy snorts at that and both girls turn to look at him.

"Find this amusing, do you?" Clarke purses her lips and Bellamy grins at her.

"You're never going to forgive me for the handcuff thing are you?"

"I'd say it's highly unlikely," Clarke says wryly.

"Ugh, I'm out of here," Octavia says, heading towards the door. "I'm not staying here while she's here. I'll be at Lincoln's."

"Who's Lincoln?" Bellamy and Clarke ask in unison.

"My boyfriend. Bye."

"I didn't even know she had a boyfriend," Bellamy mutters, once Octavia is gone.

"She's untrustworthy," Clarke says matter-of-factly. Bellamy glares at her.

"You know, I was going to say you could sleep in her bed, but just for that you can sleep on the couch," Bellamy says petulantly.

"You're such a baby," Clarke tells him. "Besides, it would be way too easy for you to sneak out if I was in Octavia's room."

"Where would I be sneaking to?" Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her.

"Who knows? You'd probably just sneak out to prove you could and make me look like an idiot."

"You do that pretty well yourself," Bellamy grins and Clarke gives him a light shove.

Clarke isn't really worried that Bellamy is going to sneak out, but she does the obligatory sweep of the apartment anyway, checking all the ways he can escape and rigging up alarms on the windows he might be able to climb out of, despite the fact that he probably knows how to disarm them anyway. He follows her around and watches her with a bemused expression on his face while she does her job. She tries not to pay attention to him, but that's been impossible since the first moment she met him.

"This is totally unnecessary, you know that right?" he says.

"You don't have to follow me around, you know that right?" Clarke mimics his exasperated tone.

"Ha. I'm waiting for you to be done so we can do something fun," Bellamy grins and Clarke eyes him suspiciously, trying to work out if he's being suggestive or just weird.

"I'm not sleeping with you," she says cautiously.

"You say that now," Bellamy winks and Clarke rolls her eyes. "Besides, that's not even what I meant. I thought we could watch a movie or something, since you're probably going to be here a while. That way we don't actually have to talk to each other. I know how much you hate it when I talk."

"You know me so well," Clarke rolls her eyes again but she's unable to suppress the smirk that tickles her lips. "I'm nearly finished so you put the movie on and I'll be right there," she tells him. Bellamy nods, pleased, and leaves her so he can go and get the movie ready.

Clarke finishes setting up the alarm on Bellamy's bedroom window and heads back out to the living room where Bellamy is waiting for her. He's sitting on the couch and she hesitates a moment, trying to decide if she should sit next to him or not, but then she decides it would like weird if she didn't, and anyway the butterflies in her stomach are probably just because she's hungry or something.

Bellamy grins at her as she sits herself down next to him, not quite touching, but close enough to touch, if you know, he wants to. Clarke smiles back and Bellamy hits play so she turns her attention to the movie.

"Pride and Prejudice? Really?" Clarke raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? It's a good movie," Bellamy shrugs.

"I know. I can't decide if I'm more attracted to Matthew Macfadyen or Keira Knightley," Clarke laughs.

"Me too," Bellamy agrees with a snort. She grins at him and they settle in and watch the movie and Clarke feels herself relax slightly. Only slightly though, because she's still thinking about how easy it would be to just lean over and kiss him. And he's a really good kisser, if she remembers correctly.

It's strange, but she realises that she actually _likes_ Bellamy. Like they could probably be friends if she wasn't so attracted to him. Which she's all too aware of right now, with him sitting an inch away from her. She can feel the heat radiating off his body and she kind of just wants to wrap herself up in it. Plus, she's pretty sure the sexual tension between Lizzy and Darcy is probably making her more conscious of her own sexual tension with Bellamy. She risks a glance at him, but he seems enthralled by the movie, which is kind of endearing if a little frustrating. She doesn't want to make a move on him, because that would be purposefully disobeying her mother's orders. But if he's the one who makes a move then well, she's still disobeying her mother's orders but it's his fault.

Clarke's phone starts ringing halfway through the movie and Bellamy quickly pauses it.

"It's Raven," Clarke tells him as she answers. "What's up?" she says to Raven.

"We found out who the woman is," Raven replies.

"Oh my god, who?" Clarke demands. She reaches out a hand in her excitement, hitting Bellamy in the chest. "They found the woman," she whispers before putting the phone on speaker.

"Who are you talking to?" Raven asks.

"Bellamy," Clarke tells her. "So? Who's the woman?"

"Is it really wise to let Bellamy hear this information?" Raven asks sceptically.

"It's fine, Raven," Clarke huffs. "Just tell me who the woman is and what you're planning to do about it."

"Her name is Lorelei Tsing," Raven informs her. "She works for the Wallaces. We brought them in for questioning and showed them her picture. Safe to say they were pretty pissed when they found out. We've asked them not to confront her just yet. We're setting up an operation to retrieve the necklace now."

"That's awesome," Clarke grins, feeling relieved that they're finally getting somewhere. "So what's the plan?" She glances at Bellamy who nods at her encouragingly. "Raven?" Clarke prompts.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," Raven finally says. "You're technically not on the case anymore."

"I hate my mother," Clarke scowls.

"She's just following policy, Clarke. She can't make exceptions just because you're her daughter," Raven points out.

"Yeah, yeah," Clarke sighs. "Just keep me as informed as you can, okay?"

"Will do," Raven agrees before hanging up. Clarke turns to Bellamy and immediately starts ranting.

"This is so typical. My stupid mom doesn't trust me, even though she said she did _and_ what's worse is she's going to give the necklace back to the Wallaces, even though it really belongs to Lexa," Clarke huffs. She's ready to go on but she's not sure Bellamy is actually listening to her, because he's _smiling_ , his eyes filled with amusement and as far as she's concerned this is no laughing matter.

"What?" she snaps and Bellamy just shakes his head slightly, his expression going suddenly serious, before her grabs her face and lurches forward to kiss her. It's not even a really passionate kiss at first, just his lips, hard on hers, but almost tentative, yet she still feels it all the way down to her toes. She feels him start to pull away, but she follows him, her hand reaching out to fist in his shirt and then he's pushing back against her, deepening the kiss. And she had remembered correctly, he _is_ an exceptional kisser, and she can feel tingles of anticipation in her stomach, ready to find out how good he is at other things.

Clarke brings her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and starts tugging it up, only breaking away from his lips so she can pull it over his head. Bellamy brings an arm around her waist to pull her against him, crushing her against his bare chest.

"You think you can finish the job this time?" Clarke breathes, but she almost regrets talking, since it means she has to stop kissing him.

"Oh, I know I can," Bellamy says smugly, and in one swift motion her shifts her so he's between her legs, rocking against her so she can feel his hard cock pressing into her. She lets out a gasp and Bellamy chuckles, but he stops laughing when she grinds herself against him, kissing him hotly before pulling her shirt over her head. He chases her lips as she pulls away and it's her turn to chuckle. She stands up slowly, pulling her up with him and leading him to his bedroom. Once he shuts the door behind them, he wastes no time removing her bra, and then he's kissing her all over, backing her towards his bed until they both collapse on top of it. Bellamy moves his hand between her legs, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping a hand inside, Clarke letting out a moan as his fingers slide against her wetness. He teases her and she wriggles under his expert touch, until she finally gets too impatient and she snaps her head up to meet his lips.

"Come on, Bellamy, I've waited long enough," she tells him hoarsely. "Just fuck me already."

"Well, I can't say no to that," Bellamy grins, and then he's pulling his pants off as Clarke kicks off her own. Naked and waiting on the bed, Clarke watches as Bellamy moves to the drawers beside his bed and pulls out a condom, which she's thankful he thought of because she honestly would have forgotten.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Bellamy asks her as he rolls the condom on and Clarke grabs his hand, bringing it back between her legs where she's wet and throbbing, aching to feel him inside her.

"You tell me," she says huskily.

"Yeah, okay," Bellamy groans, kissing her as he climbs on top of her, pressing the head of his cock at her entrance before sheathing himself inside her. They both moan at the movement and Bellamy pauses a moment before pulling out slightly and then driving himself back in. Clarke rocks her hips against him as he picks up the pace and it doesn't take too long before she's nearing her climax, and judging from Bellamy's grunts he is too. She cries out as he brings her over the edge and he's following her soon after, until they're both spend and satisfied, panting on the bed.

"So, am I forgiven for the handcuffs thing yet?" Bellamy asks, after he's caught his breath.

"Hmm," Clarke muses. "Not yet. But maybe I could forgive you for it if you'd let me handcuff _you,_ " she grins, propping herself up and leaning over him. "I'd make it enjoyable for both of us."

"You know, I don't exactly hate that idea," Bellamy grins back and Clarke is about to lean down and kiss him when his phone starts ringing on the nightstand. Clarke glances over as Bellamy sits up and grabs the phone, and she reads the name of the caller: _Pike._ It doesn't really mean anything to her, but as Bellamy exits the room to take the call she can't help but be curious. She slips out of bed after he's gone, shrugging her jeans and his shirt on and puts her ear to the crack in the door.

"I was going to call you, but now isn't the best time," Bellamy is saying. "I wanted to tell you I'm out. You can find the necklace yourself." A pause. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'll just have to find another job. Fuck you too." Clarke hears Bellamy's foot steps coming back towards her and she quickly scrambles away from the door, but not quickly enough to be able to hide what she's been doing.

"I guess you heard all that, huh?" Bellamy says wryly.

"Sorry," Clarke shrugs, but she's not really sorry at all.

"It's fine," Bellamy nods. "Now you know I'm done helping that guy."

"Sorry about your job," Clarke sympathises.

"It's not your fault," Bellamy shrugs. "It's not really worth it anyway. It's just a job. I can get a new one." Clarke nods, but she still feels bad. "Hey, I mean it," Bellamy says gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to bed," he grins.


End file.
